


Hard News

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Depression, Everything sucks in Prowl's Life, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is not doing too well after hearing news about those she used to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard News

 

"Is Prowl okay?"

 

Scrapper looked up at Bonecrusher, but didn't bother to look at the maid as she sat in the living room watching the news.

 

The others did and they too noticed a change in Prowl's demeanor.

 

"She has been rather quiet the past few days."

 

"Maybe she's on her period?" Mixmaster said.

 

Long Haul elbowed him before biting into his sandwich, "Ywue awways sway twat."

 

"But she gets moody when's she on her period," Mixmaster protested.

 

"Did we do something wrong?"

 

They all turned to Scavenger, the youngest, before they turned to their thoughts.

 

"Bonecrusher, did you piss her off last time you got with her?"

 

Glaring back at Long Haul, he denied it. "Hell no. Mixmaster, you were with me. We made sure she was good and happy afterwards.  Right?"

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

Long Haul looked between the two.  "... You two aren't lying, are you?"

 

"Hell no!"

 

"Oh come on!  We're trying out best!"

 

"Y-You're supposed to make sure Miss Prowl is happy first!"

 

"Shut it, you fucking br-"

 

"It's not us."

 

All four turned to their elder brother as he spread butter on bagel.

 

"It's not?"

 

"Then what is-?"

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I was there when she got the news."

 

That made the atmosphere in the room icy cold.

 

"...W-What... news?"

 

"Prowl got a call last night from one of our old man's associates," Scrapper took a bite out of his bagel and respectfully swallowed it before finishing his sentence, "Her parents are dead."

 

He wasn't surprised to see them in shock.  Even though they knew Prowl was only their 'maid' because her parents sold her into slavery and that they sounded like big dicks whenever she did talk of them, they were still the ones who had raised her.

 

As he predicted, Scavenger started to get up.  Surprisingly, Long Haul also looked ready to join him in trying to comfort their lover.

 

"Don't."

 

Scavenger, the emotional one, was not happy.  "Why?  M-Miss Prowl-"

 

"I've tried.  I've already tried.  She doesn't want our pity.  She just wants to think, that's all."

 

They did not respond. But it was something they knew would happen.

 

Prowl did not like letting others know when she was vulnerable.  She would hide away to collect herself, wanting to keep her facade of control up as she always did.

 

It was the same the day Hook brought her here.  The first night after she gave Scrapper her virginity.  The first night after she let them all take her.

 

And now, the only family she had left gone. The ones who had raised her and who had sold her to save themselves.  Gone.

 

Prowl was on her own now.  She didn't have anything to go back to.

 

All she had left... were the five brothers who now owned her.

  

END


End file.
